


The Allen brothers

by Thea_the_cat_lover



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_the_cat_lover/pseuds/Thea_the_cat_lover
Summary: When Sebastien comes back to Central city he didn't expect a warm welcome and he certainly didn't expect to be thrown across the room as his twin was struck by lightning.
Kudos: 13





	The Allen brothers

Berry was sitting at star labs he needed to run the diagnostics of the feces that he had found at the crime scene. Just when he starts to look at the Clade Marten file Iris walks in, “Hey im ready to see this Atom Smasher… Smashing.” “There was a shooting today. Your dad needs me to process some evidence, which means that I don't know if we'll be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs.” “But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad, little nerdy dream.” Iris leans over and eats Barry's fries.“Besides, I cancelled a date for this.” “Hands off my fries! Unbelievable.” Berry pretend to be offended. “I am stress-eating over my dissertation. We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin-top than woman.” Iris pouted. “You look great!” Berry reassures Iris. Iris just rolls her eyes. Berry feeling awkward turned away, as Iris picks up one of the magazines. “What’s so important about this particle accelerator anyway?” “Harrison Wells work in Quantum Theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN.” Berry said in an excited voice. “You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English.” “Okay. Imagine…” Berry gets up and draws a dot on his white bord. “That that dot is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment.” “Does that include twerking?” Berry ignores her and draws a circle around the dot he points to the circle. “And that is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything.” Iris puts a hand on his shoulder “You've got to get yourself a girlfriend.” Joe enters the room and sees Iris he shakes his head. “Hey, leave him alone. He's working!” Joe teases, Iris smailes and looks at Berry. “Hi, dad.Your test thingy is done.” Berry looks at the results, “I think the Mardon brothers are hiding at a farm. The faecal matter I found on the street was cow manure which contains traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed.” Berry hands Joe a paper “Bet you find a really sweet Shelby parked at one of them.” “Dad, seeing how Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?” “Fine go” Joe smiles and Berry and Iris rush out before joe could change his mind. __________________________________________________________________ A day earlier “Will you marry me?” Sebastian looked down at Blaine and smiles with tears in his eyes “YES!” Blaine smiles and gets up from his knee. The people in the restaurant clapped loudly and Sebatian swore he heard someone cry. They left the restaurant to go back to their flat. “You are the best boy- i mean Fiancee in the world” Blaine smiles up at Sebastian “I know!” “Oh so modest” Blaise just smiled. “So who are we going to tell first?” Sebastian wondered, “Should we tell your family or mine?” “What do you mean your family? I thought you cut ties with them years ago” “Yes I have but I think it’s time to get over myself and apologise to my brother for what I did to him.” Sabation looked down with tears in his eyes. “I want my brother to be the first to know and I want my brother to be my best man.” Blaine brought Sebastian to their couch and just sat with him until he could stop crying long enough to talk again. “I want to see my brother and make things right.” “And that’s what we will do. Your brother will be there at our wedding and he will be your best man and you guys will be okay again, I promise.” Blaine thought for a minute “Hey why don’t we go to Central city and talk to your brother tomorrow and you two can work things out” “Have I ever told you that you are the best person ever!” Sebastian was so happy that he might have squealed and he never squeals ever. “Come on, we have to go pack!” Blaise looked back just as he was going into their closet, “How long do you think we will be gone?” “I don’t know how about two weeks? One week for me to convince my brother and another to sight see and show my brother that im not planning on leaving him this time.” “Okay two weeks it is.” Blaise looked down for a moment “Hey do you think we could go and see your old man?” He blushed “I mean I know that he killed your mother and I completely understand if you never want to see him again, but I think it would help your mental health. I mean for as long as I've known you you’ve been bitter and can’t seem to move on. I just think that seeing your- that man in jail and showing you that he can’t hurt you or your brother could help you sleep better.” Sebastian while Blaise continued to ramble on about how he could benefit from this as well as saying that if he doesn't want to or is not mentaly able that he understands and supports him one-hundred percent. Sebastian was thinking, would he be able to see his father, the man who raised him until he was eight, who as far as he knew at the time loved his mother. He had had nightmares that have kept him awake at night even now of when Berry and him were kids how instead of their mother he had killed it was Berry or both Berry and his mother, sometimes both of them then Sabasiton. If he were to go and talk to his father would that destroy the little progress that he’s made? Or would it make it worse? Cutting Blaise off mid ramble “I will have to think about the pros and cons of seeing his- that man again” Blaise nods in agreement. “Just don’t push yourself too much sweetheart.” Blaise kisses Sebastian and goes to start to pack the rest of their belongings. __________________________________________________________________ “So, Barry, how was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?” she giggles and looks at Berry. “Actually, while I was away I had a chance to think about... you know, relationships. How I'm not in one, and how you're not in one either. And you're my best friend, Iris.” “You're mine, too. Why else would I be here?” “That's not what I meant. What I meant-” Berry tries to get out “I know what you're gonna say, Barry.” “I'm not sure you do.” “Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together, and we're kind of like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really weird and awkward. But I just want you to know that it shouldn't be awkward. There is nothing I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are.” “Took the words right out of my mouth.” Berry smiles but if Iris where to look at Berry, actually look at him she would see that he looked heart broken at that moment before he once again put on his mask. Iris nudges Berry smiling happy that she knows her brother so well “Aww, aren't you glad I know you so well?” They get to the edge of the crowd just close enough where they could see Harrison Wells and the other employees. “Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. It will bring out advancements in power, advancements in medicine... Trust me, that future will be here faster than you think.” As Dr.Wells finishes his short little speech someone takes advantage of Iris not paying attention and grabbing her bag. “No! Hey, my laptop! It's got my dissertation.” Berry being the stupid love sick little boy that he is runs after the theif. “Stop!” He of course bumps into someone slowing him down, “I'm sorry!” Berry runs around the corner that he saw the thief go into and just as he thought he would catch the guy he gets punched slowly as not to startle the boy, and get punched again Berry gets up. “Alright, kid, you don't have to do this alright? Just give me back my friend's bag and we'll call it even. Okay?” The kid hits him again, sending him back towards the wall just as Iris cashes up to Berry. “Barry!” As the kid jumps over a wire fence, a man comes out of nowhere to stop the little thief. “Police! Freeze. Or do you want to find out the hard that you're not faster than a bullet?” __________________________________________________________________ “First stop police station. Wow I never thought I would go into one of these without being handcuffed.” Sabation told Baise as they walked in the front door a couple of the officers gave him a weird look before moving on. “Berry? I thought you and Iris just left, did you forget something” Joe asked walking up to who he thought was Berry. “And whos this?” “Joe this is Blaise my partner and i'm not Berry.” Joe looked at ‘Berry’ like he had just told him he had superpowers and he was going around the city saving people. Then it clicked. Sebastian. “Well Sebastian I never thought I would see you here again. What do you need?” “Nothing I'm just here to see my brother and maybe show Blaise the sights.” “Yea good luck with that Berry is still mad at you.” Joe looked a little sympathetic but at the same time mad as well, it’s not everyday the twin brother of the boy you think of as a son comes back out of the blue. And when he does show up which is very rare in on itself, mostly the result of Sebastian's adoptive parents wanting a break from the boy.


End file.
